Madeline (Maddie) Fitzpatrick
Maddie Fitzpatrick Madeline is Maddie Fitzpatrick on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. Maddie is London Tipton's best friend. The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Madeline Fitzpatrick is 15 years old in this series. She is London's best friend and works at the front desk of The Tipton Hotel. Zack and Cody are 12 years old. Zack has a crush on Maddie through out the whole series of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. In The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode A Prom Story, Maddie makes a prom so she can dance with her crush Jeff. Maddie was still worried because there was a 3 year age difference between the two of them. Maddie's prom turns out a mess when London cannot get Maroon 5 in for entertainment and music. Zack tries to fix Maddie's prom by getting the mime and acrobats to perform at Maddie's prom. Maddie's crush ditches her after she finds out he has a college girlfriend and Maddie agrees to dance with Zack. The Suite Life on Deck Maddie comes to visit in The Suite Life on Deck episode Maddie on Deck. They all go to a prom dance thing to meet the king and he thinks that Maddie is beautiful and asks to go on a date with him. Maddie agrees because he is a king and is yet to be hamsome. Maddie signs a contract that she will go on this date. Maddie didn't know that in the contract if he asked for her hand in marriage she cannot deny it. Maddie discovers that the prince is 8 years old and tries to get out of the contract. Cody's toilet paper said that she could get out if someone else rejected the marriage and demanded a duel for the girl (Maddie). Zack rejects the marriage and they go into duel and Maddie kisses Zack after Zack looses the first 4 rounds in the final round Zack wins and Maddie gets to escape and go with Zack and everyone goes back to The SS Tipton. Maddie's Occupation Maddie always lived in The Tipton Hotel. Everybody else including Zack and Cody come back to The Tipton after The SS Tipton is torn apart. Maddie is currently single and will also be attending Camp Tipton at the end of July this Summer of 2013. Maddie is room-mates with a Gerd Chloe Jones. Relationships Zack Martin: Zack used to have a crush on Maddie and they kissed in The Suite Life on Deck Episode Maddie on Deck. This crush seems to have ended since Zack has fallen in love with Maya Bennett. Cody Martin: Cody and Maddie are friends though they rarely interact. London Tipton: London and Maddie are best friends. They have been since The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and London buys things for Maddie shown in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode when London has to give all her money to Maddie when her Daddy says she needs to stop shopping. London says "I was just looking at the diamond earrings I was gonna buy you". Bailey Pickett: Bailey and Maddie first meet in The Suite Life on Deck episode Maddie on Deck and become friends. Maya Bennett: Maya and Maddie did not meet in the series of The Suite Life on Deck or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and didn't meet until The SS Tipton was torn apart. Woody Fink: Woody and Maddie never met each other. Addison: Addison and Maddie never met each other. Romantic Interests Zack Martin: Zack used to have a crush on Maddie in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody until their kiss in The Suite Life on Deck episode Maddie on Deck. This crush seems to have ended since Zack fell in love with Maya Bennett.